Goblin Justice
by Micke1988
Summary: The Goblins are angry for the robbery made by Harry, Hermione and Ron, they want payback and Harry falls into their hands. What horror awaits Potter in the hands of the Goblins?


Harry Potter does not belong to me!

**Goblin justice!**

It was an early morning in Diagon Alley, wizards and witches roamed like crazy around all the shops that just opened for the day! Several dozen people gathered outside the broom shop to admire the new Lightningstorm 3500 which made the firebolt look useless.

The goblin guard outside of Gringotts looked at the wizards with mild contempt and wonder how many stupid wizards who would ruin himself today to buy the new broom for 15 000 galleons. Inside the bank the head teller was planning for the day of business according to the carefully planned management method for customers.

Sneer at each customer at least 2 times.

If customer is pureblood do it 5 times and triple the fee for business.

Run the mine cart in double speed for all customers who are known to be sick.

Ignore ministry of magic workers if it is possible.

If a customer treats you with respect, remove the vault fee for 10 years.

It was two months ago that the bank had been robbed and finally all repairs had been completed. The goblin federation promised 10,000 galleons to anyone who could arrest the thief Harry Potter and his accomplices and bring them before the goblin justice.

Goblin guard Sharpspear stood outside Gringotts with his spear on his shoulder and did not expect much to happen today, it was a tedious job, but it was better than guarding the latrine that his brother now had to do after annoying the guard chief. And he could get some pleasure from scaring the shit out of customers who have not yet recovered from Voldemort's ravages.

Harry Potter was on his way to Gringotts! After his meeting with minster Greengrass who had promised to him that he could make peace with the goblins if he personally came to Gringotts for negotiations on compensation. Harry Potter with his Black family fortune was rich enough to pay for the damage and Harry did not want to have any more enemies now then the war was over.

Sharpspear could not believe his eyes! Thief Potter within reach, the reward was almost in his hands.

Harry potter went the stairs before everything turned black as a grinning goblin hit him in the head with the spear shaft.

Head teller Golddagger would just sneer at today's first customer when the door was opened, and a large guard came dragging on something struck in chains along the floor. This something had black hair and round glasses.

"What is this Sharpspear? Who has allowed you to leave your post? Do you know the penalty for refusing to obey orders?"

"Sir! I've seized Thief Potter! I claim the reward of 10,000 galleons!" Sharpspear said and dropped Harry down on the polished marble floor hard. The sound of broken ribs was heard of everyone in the room.

"Evacuate the bank! Everyone who is not a goblin out now! Guards drag the garbage down the dungeon for trial!"

While worried customers were thrown out, 2 guards dragged Harry away against unknown fate.

"What about my reward of 10 000"?!

"Guard Sharpspear you have left your post without permission; therefore, I sentence you to a fine of 10,000 galleons and reduce your rank to the deputy guard assistant. Now go and guard the dragon dung storehouse before I have your head for mutiny."

Sharpspear ran away swearing about his stupidity not to call for help before he brought in Harry! leaving their post without permission was the biggest crime a guard could commit and now his career was ruined because of that thief. Gold dagger had a smile on his face. He had never liked Sharpspear and now he could keep all the gold himself. 10,000 richer and thief Potter seized, could the day be better?

Harry Potter woke up because he was hurting everywhere! Especially the pain in his toes, and he soon noticed why! Hanging upside down 10 feet above the ground in thin ropes with several 100 goblins all around him.

A big fat goblin with a black coat and long white wig sat behind a black high court table!

"This trial is now in session. It's the goblin federation against thief Potter. The charges are theft of objects from a vault, theft of a dragon and an outrageous appearance, the accusations of having used force and spells against goblins is rejected because the goblins who can't handle a teenage wizard deserve to be boiled in oil. environmentally friendly of course."

"How do the prisoner plead?"

Harry with a great deal of pain in his body understood that Minister Greengrass had tricked him. The goblins were after his blood and now he was at their mercy or lack thereof.

"Not guilty, we had very good reason to take the goblet"! Harry was interrupted.

"You cannot plead not guilty! In goblin court you are guilty until proven innocent. And we have all the evidence we need to the contrary!" The judge read a document in the language of the goblin which was old mandarin from China. No one could say that goblins were not cultural. Gobbledygook was a name stupid wizard had invented in the 1700s.

"This document proves you are guilty, and I will now pass judgment on you"!

"What are you going to do with me, fry me and eat me at the next goblin party?"

All the goblins in the hall turned green in the face!

"What do you think we are? We have much better taste than that. We would never disgrace our sense of taste with smelly wizards. No, your punishment will be something else, but I must get clearance from the Chief Executive to be able to decide what. Open the secret office door"!

3 large Goblins removed a large stone where there was a gold gate behind. Judge Nojustice went to the door and knocked. 10 minutes later, nothing had happened. Nojustice gently opened the heavy door and peeked in, afraid to annoy the director who could have him executed. He blinked and blinked again. On a chair behind a very large desk sat a skeleton of a goblin looking at him with empty eyeballs.

"Damn! I knew we had forgotten something about the new office! Another exit from there, no wonder I haven't seen the manager for 15 years!"

An embarrassed judge returned to the judge's table.

"Now let's see, this is fun, I can sentence you to hard labour in the gold mines or use you for target practice for our youth. Maybe force you to drink the awful drink of pumpkin juice or sweep the floor with a Lightningstorm 3500 for 25 years. Harry turns white when the last is mentioned.

"Sir! punishment can only be judged for the damage that was done at the bank and the theft in monetary value. If the prisoner can pay a fine at a certain value, he is released. it is our sacred law!" A fat old goblin in black robes and glasses said. According to the calculation, the damage amounted to 2500,000 galleons and if Potter can pay that he I free to go and all crimes are closed. I have here the magic book that calculates how much Potter owes us and how much assets are in his vault"!

The goblin puts a large book on the judges' desk and open it.

_Assets Potter and Black: 25 752 855 galleons, 175 585 685 sickles and 852 862 456 knuts._

_Debt for bank damage and theft: 2500 000 galleons:_

_Goblin debt to the Potter Family for unpaid land purchase in 1474 for Gringotts building 1000 galleons with 10 % penalty interest per month at a total of 6288 months. _

_The total sum is 22 718 807 191 617 873 419 923 815 558 372 829 296 499 894 259 673 972 188 943 622 627 971 274 417 871 397 676 087 842 087 107 952 912 082 212 522 281 794 929 904 308 961 007 649 201 798 920 591 516 616 291 601 854 501 410 917 929 978 480 897 266 341 759 936 059 017 049 382 460 867 477 223 078 003 329 463 411 075 263 451 008 698 795 032 286 156 816 384 galleons._

_**This debt is bound to the entire **__**goblin federation, King Bloodfist the Ungifted signed the contract so the whole state is obliged to pay**_.

Judge Nojustice fainted when he understood the meaning of the text. Every Goblin in the world owed Harry Potter more gold than there was in the entire universe. Soon the rumour had spread among all the goblins in Gringotts who looked at Harry Potter with frightened eyes. Harry, who was still hanging upside down, wondered why everyone looked so nervous. All the Goblins threw themselves on the ground wailing for forgiveness. A stupid goblin cut off the rope, so Harry fell headfirst down in a pile of Goblins.

10 months later:

"**Hail Emperor Potter the first of the goblin federation! May you rule long and with an iron fist"!**

tens of thousands of goblins from all over the world had gathered in a gigantic hall to crown their new autocrat. In one corner, Minister Greengrass was bound to his hands and feet and would be handed over as a gift from some terrified goblins from London Gringotts who didn't want to be hanged, drawn and quartered for their unforgivable treatment of the emperor. Sharpspear disappeared without a trace near a dragon cave and Nojustice sentenced himself to 100 years of exile as far away from Harry as possible.

Draco Malfoy discovered that his vault had been confiscated and that the family now had less money than Weasley. Weasley discovered that the vault now had been added to them.

Harry married Hermione in 2002 and they had a family. The Potters will continue to rule over all the Goblins until the debt is paid off.

The end!

Read the story and leave a review if you liked it.


End file.
